I'll Stand With You
by silverfox.611
Summary: Butters' life has fallen apart. Kenny is standing by him. Rated M for drug use, language and sex. **Sorry for the terrible summary. Just a two-shot. Please R&R**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everybody! I know I haven't posted my updates for my other stories yet. I'm currently really really sick and totally miserable at home. I had this idea for a little bunny two-shot and even though my head's all foggy, I did my best to write down the first part. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He moved silently down the dark alley, keeping a safe distance. The stars above were muted by the streetlights and a half moon shone palely over South Park. The boy he was following approached a hooded figure. The masked individual had been following this boy ever since 2 blocks ago. He paused now, the blue eyes behind the mask observing. They blinked disbelievingly as this tall, thin, blonde boy traded money for pills with the hooded figure. Now, he decided, was time to make his move. With incredible speed, he had the hooded figure by the neck pinned against the building wall.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you on the streets again," he growled in a low voice behind the mask.

The dealer squirmed, "Oh shit, Mysterion. Look, dude, I'm sorry, I'll leave, I'm sorry, Please, I'm sorry - "

"Shut up! You do not sell to him, got it? (pointing to the petite, blonde Butters who had tried to run but ran into garbage cans and fell flat on his back) Let everyone know. **No one sells to him**. Now get the fuck out of my sight." He released the hoodie kid, who scrambled to his feet and ran off down the alley.

"Get up!" he barked at Butters, roughly lifting him to his feet. Butters swayed uneasily on his feet. He had to lean against Mysterion to stay upright. He grabbed at Butters' hand but Butters resisted. After a short struggle, Mysterion pried the drugs away from his friend.

Mysterion silently started at the two little capsules for a second and then, "Fucking mollies?! What the shit Butters!"

Butters cried harder, "I'm sorry Mysterious!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mysteryinn"

"Mysterion!"

"Yeah that's what I said," sobbed Butters.

"Well, good going Butters, 'cuz guess what? I'm calling Kenny" he said, letting Butters fall back down.

"No! Come on Mystery!"

"I'm calling Kenny to come get you and that's it! We had a deal Butters. But here you are wasted again, and now buying drugs? Stay here and don't move. I'm serious."

Mysterion disappeared into the shadows. _Good thing Butters never figured out we're the same person. _Within minutes, Kenny appeared staring down at Butters.

Butters just stared up at him, teary eyed.

Kenny's face softened. He gently helped Kenny up, "Come on. Let's sober you up."

Kenny and Butters sat on rooftop of the little hardware shop. Kenny had stolen a bunch of bottled water and Butters was sobering up.

"Butters," started Kenny.

Butters just shook his head.

"Butters. This is the fifth time in 1 month that I've come and cleaned you up. And now, you're buying mollies from some punk in an alley? Do you know what that shit will do to you?"

Butters bowed his head. Kenny could hear muffled crying. Kenny stayed quiet, looking out at the town. Suddenly, Butters threw his arms around Kenny and held him tight. Startled as he was, Kenny didn't pull away. He squeezed him gently back and gently stroked Butters' golden hair. Inside, Kenny sighed with happiness. He had been in love with Butters for years and it felt wonderful to be this close to him. He didn't know how but Butters brought out the best in Kenny. And know, here he was clinging to Kenny's orange parka burying his beautiful face in Kenny's arms. He only wished it would have happened under different circumstances.

It happened about a month ago. Mrs. Stotch had caught her husband in their bedroom with another man. Butters parents had a massive fight. It wasn't good. Police were even called. Mrs. Stotch left to stay at a greasy motel on the edge of town. With in the week, the police were called to the motel - they had found her hanging from the ceiling fan in her room. They cut her down and she hadn't died yet but they took her to a hospital and she spends her days locked up in the mental ward. Her husband never visits. Neither does Butters. Mr. Stotch brought home a different guy (sometimes guys) every night. Home life was hell for the little blonde teen but he never talked about it. Not one word. The entire town knew, in the same way everyone knew about Mrs. Cartman. And in the exact same way, the town turned a blind eye and a deaf ear.

But Kenny knew more than that.

One night, while watching over the town as Mysterion, he overheard a few guys in an alley talking around a garbage fire. They were greasy looking, covered in scars with torn clothes and knives. The biggest man was bragging about how the just fucked a guy who had picked him up outside a bar. A guy who only lived a few blocks down. A guy who had a slender blonde son with a tight virgin ass. Mysterion didn't wait to hear more. It had been enough sickening detail to be sure they were talking about Butters. His sweet, innocent little Butters. He attacked. When he was done, all three of those men were bloody and unconscious. Two survived with severe permanent damage. The man who had harmed Butters died two hours after the attack.

"I just can't take it anymore. I can't be at home," Butters managed to say between sobs, "My mom and….my dad….and – and – and well, I just can't talk about it ok? I just can't."

Kenny leaned into Butters and whispered, "It's ok. It'll be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me just say, these cold meds are ridiculous! I'm sick though and when I'm sick, I'm impatient. So, I felt like I needed to finish this right now. I know it's rushed and probably really bad. It's also my first time writing a sex scene. Anyway, please please R&R. Anything constructive welcome! And honestly, I do hope you enjoy this little Bunny fic :)**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Kenny rang the doorbell. The front door of the Broflovski house opened revealing Sheila.

"Kenny, come in!" she welcomed, "Butters is just over here." She directed Kenny into the TV room, where Ike and Butters were on the couch playing video games. "Boys, Kenny's here!" she announced. Ike paused the game. Butters flew up with enthusiasm, "Kenny! Gee, it's good to see you!" Ike gave a little smile and wave from the couch.

"Now Butters," Shelia said, "Make sure you're back by 10pm, young man."

"Yes-yes ma'am!" Butters piped.

"Ok boys, you have fun now," she smiled.

Kenny and Butters stepped outside in the summer evening. It was 6pm and the sun was setting over the mountains. They walked towards their favorite secluded spot in the forest, joking and making small talk. When they got to their destination, the boys took up their usual spot against a giant tree.

"So where's Kyle tonight?" Kenny asked.

"Out with Cartman and Stan right now," was the reply, "Kenny, I'm doing really well at the Broflovski's. I'm happy." He turned to Kenny. His teal eyes were clear and bright – like Kenny hadn't seen for a while. But Kenny was sure damn happy to see it now.

"Kenny," Butters continued, "I want to say thank you."

Butters leaned in towards Kenny, face to face. Kenny could barely focus. All he could notice was the color of Butters' golden hair in the setting sun, the minty freshness of his breath, the mild cologne he was wearing….

"Living at Kyle's has been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I don't know how you convinced his parents to take me in, but I sure appreciate it. I – I feel like I have a real home – for the first time in, well, probably forever."

"No problem, Butters" Kenny said, trying to hide his excitement. Butters continued to stare at his with those big blue-green eyes. Nervously, Butters bit his lip and leaned closer. Kenny felt his heart stop beating. He felt everything stand still. Warm, innocent lips collided with Kenny's. Just a peck and then Butters pulled away, blushing furiously. Kenny placed a hand on Butters cheek, pulled him close and firmly pressed his lips against Butters'. Butters ran his hands through Kenny's hair as they passionate explored each other. Butters' lips were warm and smooth. His heart beat quickly, his body shuddering slightly each time their lips met. Kenny's tongue touched Butters' and Butters nipped Kenny's lower lip. Both boys moaned softly, holding each other close, eyes closed in ecstasy.

They finally broke away, still wrapped in each other's arms. Kenny was grinning and Butters smiled, still blushing.

Butters giggled, "I've waited so long to do that."

Kenny was surprised but too happy to care. "I've liked you for so long Butters. I just never knew what to do about it."

Butters messed Kenny's hair playfully. Kenny played back, pushing Butters back onto the ground. He slid on top, pinning the slender blonde down, kissing him all over again. Their bodies pressed together, they both moaned with pleasure, feeling each other's movements. Gently, Kenny reached down and removed Butters' shirt and then his own. He let his fingers run over Butters' chest, milky and smooth. Lightly he started kissing his way down, pausing at Butters' waistband. Looking up at that sweet innocent face, Kenny grinned mischievously. He undid the button and slide off Butters' jeans and boxers. A sweet cry of pleasure escaped Butters' lips as Kenny explored him with his tongue. After some time, Butters stopped Kenny and rolled over onto all fours. Without needing to be told, Kenny slid in gently, pumping harder and harder. Butters' moaned, calling out, "Kenny. Oh, Jesus, Kenny." Kenny held onto to his hips, thrusting into Butters' tight ass, and kissing Butters' back. Then it was over. Both relieved together in a moment of shining passion. Exhausted they held each other for a while staring up at the sky. Around 9, they redressed and Kenny walked Butters back to the Broflovski's. When they arrived Kenny kissed Butters good night and promised to take him on a real date next time.


End file.
